Pineapple Head
by Michiyo Kajou
Summary: A fight for the tv. A win. And Mukuro manage to watch a movie with his girlfriend. Then why is he jealous? One-shot. Mukuro x Reader / Nameless OC


Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary : A fight for the tv. A win. And Mukuro manage to watch a movie with his girlfriend. then why is he jealous?

A/N : There is gonna be a Naruto character here, only once though. Enjoy~

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Mukuro was rather enjoying his alone time today, it was raining outside making him unable to go anywhere. But he enjoyed it, a cup of tea in his hand and a book on his lap makes everything perfect. His heterocrome eyes blink while he reads page to page, his signature laugh can sometimes be heard echoing from the wall of his room.

Until now, his day was great and he didn't want anyone to disturb him. Usually right after he said that something will disturb him, he sighed. He raised his head, ready to hear any sound of his gang screaming or bursting to his room. Seconds passed, nothing happen. His mouth turned into a wide grin, then the sound of his signature laugh was heard. He turn his attention back to his book. Enjoying the peace once again.

"KENNNN!"

Spoke too soon.

Mukuro sighed, he close his book and put down his tea on the table. He knew that sound, it was too familiar to him. He stood up and he let his long legs walk to the direction of the sound. He walked to the so-called living room, right after he stepped inside the room something caught his eyes. Its not Chikusa standing in the corner of the room, he doesnt even seem to be disturbed by everything happening around him.

What caught Mukuro's eyes was Ken, who is sitting in the middle of the room. He wasnt sitting in the sofa, rather he has the guts to sit on top of Mukuro's girlfriend. Ken didnt seem to notice Mukuro's presence but Chikusa did and he just chose to keep silent. Seeing Ken being tortured by Mukuro will be fun.

Ken's eyes widened by the mist that came out of no where, he turn to his left and found Mukuro surrounded by a murderous aura. Mukuro let out his signature laugh while Ken looked at him, terrified. The mist just keep getting thicker and thicker, which made Ken turned paler.

_Please anything but Mukuro-sama's signature laugh. _Ken thought to himself, forgetting about the girl being squished beneath him. mukuro slowly walked towards him, he wasn't really walking slow but for Ken everything about Mukuro turned creepy and somewhat slow. Mukuro stopped in front of him and crouch down and stared at Ken's orange eyes with his heterochrome ones.

"Kufufu~" _NOOOOOOOO!. _Ken screamed inside his head, while currently making his last will. "Ken, what are you doing?"

"I-I was just p-playing M-Mukuro-sama," Ken answered stuttering. For a second he felt something beneath him moving, he completely forgot about the girl he was sitting on.

"KEN! GET OFF ME!" the girl shouted, struggling to get the _animal _above her, get up.

With that scream Ken swore he can see his life passed through his eyes, Mukuro's eyes turn into the kanji three. Ken also swore he saw Mukuro's eyes filled with anger. _Please let me go to heaven..._

Right after that thought, Ken scrambkled to his feet, running away with his life depending on it. Mukuro smiled and let out his signature laughed, he helped his girlfriend on his feet. She flashed him a wide smile, then she picked up a CD laying on the floor. Mukuro peeked over her shoulder, curiosity filled him. He saw her fidget a little bit, he laughed then he softly blow on her ear. In a flash she made a distance between them.

"What the hell Mukuro!" She shouted, embarrassed. Her face was completely red, and Mukuro love that about her. She rubbed her neck and looked away, her face still red.

"What happen back there?" Mukuro asked, rather than to keep her flushing and her being completely silent.

"We fought over the television," she said shortly. Mukuro silently rolled his eyes at this.

"Then, what is that?" Mukuro asked, pointing at the CD in her hand.

She snapped her head to Mukuro, her face brighten, eyes sparkling. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at this. She quickly took a huge step in Mukuro's direction, she looked up, because of the height difference between them, meeting those heterochrome eyes. She took both of Mukuro's hand, her facial expression didn't change then she open her mouth to speak.

"This," she started, her facial expression turned serious.

"This is the most awesome movie, this is the best of the best," She continued, still holding both of Mukuro's hands. Mukuro's mouth curved up the slightest bit, curiosity took over him once again. He waited for her to continue.

"This is Naruto Road To Ninja!" She exclaimed.

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Kuhahahaha!" Mukuro broke down into laugher. His left hand clutching his stomach while his right hand pounding on the wall.

A vein popped into the girl's head. What's wrong with her choice of movie? It really is an awesome movie, for her. She couldn't help to be mad at her boyfriend's behaviour, she pouted. But Mukuro was too occupied to notice, this makes her madder. She kicked her boyfrind's leg, not caring if he's hurt or not. She walked to the television and start the movie, deciding to watch the movie herself. Mukuro stopped, a single tear came out of his eye. He wiped it, and made his way to the sofa and his pouting girlfriend.

He took the empt space at the sofa, folding his, looking for a good position. Minutes passed, the both of them watch the movie in silence, except for the squeling sounds that Mukuro hear here and there. He took a quick glance at his girlfriend, she was really enjoying the movie, Mukuro could see the wide smile on her plump lips and the sparkle in her eyes. He let out his signature laugh.

Thirthy minutes passed and none of them said anything, Mukuro open his mouth to speak for a few times but he decided not to. Truthfully he found the movie quite interesting, he began to imagine if he was living in the ninja world. Maybe he should make one, with the whole Vongola Family. He would love to see the displeased face of his rival wearing a ninja suit, maybe he would have to make the suit un-removeable.

"Hey, Mukkun," Mukuro turn his head to the voice, his heterochrome eyes met her brown ones.

"What's wrong my little pet?" Mukuro asked teasingly, seeming to call you with the pet name he gave.

"Which character do you like?" She ask, Mukuro just kept smiling.

"The evil one with the orange mask, he can make a parallel world that's pretty impressive Kufufu~" Mukuro answered, while she gave him a look that says 'Seriously?'

"What about the good guys then?" She asked, hoping that he will NOT give her a ridiculous answer.

"The one who hates bugs i suppose, Kufufu~" Mukuro answered. "What about yours my little pet?"

"Shikamaru of course!" She exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. Then she sweatdropped after looking at Mukuro's face. He doesn't know anyone's name.

"You know, the one with the pineapple hairstyle, its cool and I like him very much," She explained. Mukuro fidget a bit, Pineapple? Style? Cool? Like?

She turned her attention back to the television, while Mukuro still looked confused, and SO pissed off. He just couldn't take that she called this boy called _Shikamaru_'s pineapple hair style cool. She never called his hair cool, which made his pissed off or in other words, jealous.

Mukuro kept looking at her while he kept thinking about this _Shikamaru_ boy from the movie. Realizing a pair of eyes kept looking at her, she took a glance to her boyfriend. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" She ask, starting to trace her face searching for something that wasn't suppose to be there.

"Me or him?" She blinked at this.

"What?" She asked, making sure.

"Who do you like more? Me or him?" Mukuro asked, his faced turned serious. He leaned down to her, while she kinda kept their distance.

She was still confused, what was he talking about? And the 'Him' he was talking about, was it 'Shikamaru'? She still don't get what he meant and he kept leaning closer to her.

"What the hell are you talking about Mukuro?" She manage to ask the question.

"ple..." She heard him mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Pineapple,"

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed out loud, a vein popped on Mukuro's head.

She kept laughing while clenching her stomach, sometimes she stopped but after she look at his face she started laughing again. Veins kept popping on Mukuro's head, this _pet _is so hard to deal with. He think for a bit, then a plan came to his head. He knew the perfect way to silence her. He swiftly grabbed both of her hand then pulled her into a kiss, her eyes widened. He smirk in between their kiss.

She struggled to broke the kiss, but Mukuro was holding her so tightly she can't do anything. He pushed her down on the sofa, still not breaking the kiss. What surprises her more is the mist that came out of no where. She could see a figure appearing, and she can feel Mukuro smirked. He was up to no good, seconds passed and the figure started to get clear. She could finally see who was Mukuro summoning.

"What a drag..."

Shocked by the voice and phrase you heard, you broke the kiss and turn your head. Standing there was none other than Shikamaru! You could feel your face heated. Turning your attention back to Mukuro, you shivered after seeing the smirk on his face.

"Now let's see which _pineapple_ is better. Kufufu~"

* * *

End.

* * *

**A/N : Ah~ its finished well, not really just imagine what's gonna happen next ;3 this idea has been in my head for quite some time now, and i can't help butt quickly writing it XD I got the idea after reading a Naruto fanfic where Ino called Shimakaru's hair "Pineapple" then this thing sprung into my mind~ I hope you like it, and sorry if Mukuro is OOC DX i just started writing fanfics and i still lack their characteristic. and if there is any grammar error please tell me. Reviews are trully appreciated~**


End file.
